Longing
by lda-cullen
Summary: One moment of passion leads to unforeseen yet beautiful consequences. A promise of rescue and safety turns deadly when duties are involved. Prince Francis was told by his father that kings do not rule with their hearts, but with their minds. Will Francis follow his heart to a brighter future with Mary ruling by his side or will he choose a set path towards blind destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Right so I've been on this site for a long time, since high school actually, but only started writing a couple of years ago. I usually write for Make It or Break It, but haven't in a while. My life got super hectic with me graduating college and getting married. I've always loved the kings and queens of history, especially the complicated life of Henry VIII and his many wives. Queen Mary of Scots was mentioned in some books I've read, but I've never really got into that line of monarchy. Until "Reign", of course. And oh my gosh I was hooked. I was torn between Bash and Francis, but I'm totally on Francis' side. For now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights or make money off the show or in any way connected with the show. If I did I would so try and snag Francis and keep him all to myself. **

He was pacing back and forth in his chambers as the sun began its low descent into the brilliant skies. He ran a nervous hand through his hair as flashbacks of the previous night began to rush through his mind. He smiled as he remembered the way Mary's body felt under his calloused hands. He breathed in deep as he remembered her soft neck and her long silky hair in his hands. He groaned when he remembered the way it felt to claim her as his under the beautiful sun. He smiled wistfully when he remembered that the next chance he would have to be with Mary properly would be at her farewell the next morning. He growled lowly when the thought of Tomas invaded his thoughts.

His musings were interrupted by a loud knocking on the heavy wooden doors of his bedchamber. He rolled his eyes before striding to the door and swinging it open. He smiled, however, when the intruder was the only person he wanted to see. Without hesitation or care that they could be seen he grabbed Mary's hand and pulled until they were both safely inside his room. He smiled gently has he greeted her with a gentle kiss.

Mary smiled into the kiss, but pushed against his causing Francis to pull away with a small pout. She smiled before caressing his cheek with her soft hand. "You know we shouldn't be in here like this."

Francis rolled his and and grinned, playfully. "If you knew this then why did you come to my bedchambers in the first place? At nightfall might I add?"

Mary smiled sadly before glancing at the stone floor beneath her feet. She glanced up and Francis was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I came here because I knew this would be the only time to say goodbye, properly."

Francis' body stiffened at the implications behind her words. He sighed before forcing himself to say what any respectable prince should. "We can't Mary. Not again. Once was amazing and beautiful. And probably a mistake if Tomas can tell the difference." He stopped and grinned before continuing. "This is Tomas we're speaking of, so he probably won't be able to tell the difference from virgin to vixen."

Mary rolled her eyes and smacked him in the shoulder before frowning. "That wasn't very funny Francis, even if it is true."

He grinned before his eyes turned serious again. "I can't stand the thought of him being with you the way I have. I should be the only man to be with you."

Mary grinned before furrowing her brow. "Excuse me, but I think you're being hypocritical. You're the one who was with girls around the castle before my arrival. I practically walked in on you with someone my first day here. That's not fair to say."

Francis knew this argument would come up and it hurt him to have to defend himself, but upon Mary's arrival at the French Court things began to change. He began to feel guilty as his feelings for Mary slowly turned into something more than friendship and mutual understandings. He began to look forward to their chance meetings and small walks around the castle gardens. He began to cherish her, love her and that scared Francis more than almost anything. The one thing that scared him more was knowing that they may never be alone together again.

He swallowed his pride and looked her in the eyes before slowing trailing his rough fingertips down her smooth cheek and around her neck. "Mary I can't condone what I've done in your absence from the French Court these past ten years. Yes I should have waited for you to be my first for everything, as a true gentleman," he looked down at the floor before meeting her eyes again, "and yes I should have waited for you and I to be married before we went too far yesterday, hell I shouldn't have even entertained the idea of us being together; you're engaged to another man now." He blew out his next breath before shaking his head and continuing on with his ramblings. "Damn it Mary, you've changed me. You make me want to be brave and strong; good and just; fair and kind. I can't do that without you as my queen."

Mary bit her lip before walking forwards, leading them towards the bed. "I can't fault you for what you've done in my absence Francis, nor will I. You were a curious young boy who grew up not knowing whether we were going to wed. I won't hold your past against you." Mary tried to take her next breath, but was finding it difficult. She found strength in Francis' eyes before continuing. "It's not like it matters anymore. We aren't getting married."

Francis frowned before stoking under her tear filled eyes. "I promise you that I will find a way out of this for you." Mary shook her head before Francis tilted her chin towards him. "I don't care how long it takes. We will be together again. Whether it is a year from now or ten, I will have you as my queen. I don't care what anyone at court says."

She smiled before tenderly stroking his cheek. "I told you once that I would rather have hope with you than certainty with anyone else. I still mean that."

Francis smiled softly before pulling her on top of him, both of them colliding with the feather soft mattress that only royals could experience. "I will save you Mary, no matter what the cost."

Mary looked down at her childhood friend, confidante, and love of her life before finally letting her crystal tears fall like rain. "I told you not to make promises you can't keep Francis. I'm begging you to keep this one."

He smiled before leaning down to reassure her of his promise. He smiled into her neck as his lips sampled the soft flesh and his wandering hands found the smooth skin of her thigh under her dress. He looked down and rubbed his rough cheek against her soft one. "This isn't a goodbye Mary, I know it isn't."

Mary softly nodded as her hands ran up his muscled arms and towards the loose strings of his white tunic. Francis grasped her small hands in his large ones before pinning them next to her head. "I love the fact that you want this…again, but this is about you. You deserve to be loved, cherished, and worshiped like the queen that you are. Let me love you, again one last time before you have to leave me."

Mary smiled as she rubbed her cheek against his before lying back against the pillows. "This isn't a goodbye remember."

Francis nodded as he smiled down at her. He trailed his hands down her sides and let them rest on her narrow hips before he brought her left leg around his waist. "I remember what I said and I intend to keep my promise, no matter the cost."

They soon lost their selves in the desperate need to be joined together one last time before the painful goodbye the next day. They didn't think of their duties to their countries or engagements to others. They thought with their hearts and feelings. They had no way of knowing that their love and bittersweet goodbye would put Mary in grave danger in the months to come in Portugal. For the moment they felt and followed their hearts.

**AN: Obviously I went and extended 'the scene' from Hearts and Minds and now based on the end of that episode I have also created an AU story. I absolutely love Francis and I will make sure Bash makes some appearances along with Lola. Who else would help out Francis keep his promises to Mary? Review, criticize, and give some feedback my dears. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, favorites, and alerts. They make me feel like my story is interesting and enjoyable. So thank you for the inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own Reign if I did I would be very lucky. My story is for pure entertainment. **

Sebastian hated to see anyone he was close to hurting. He stood by as his little brother pined for the young Queen of Scots. He himself missed Mary, but the void left by the young queen felt like that of a little sister. He knew his younger brother was hurting, but they were both hurting in different ways. Francis was hurting from the loss of his lover while he was hurting from the loss of his sister. Sebastian sighed as he walked the halls of the castle towards the gardens where he planned to meet Lola. On his way towards the gardens, however, he was stopped by the loud voice of his father, as if he was in some sort of meeting or negotiation. He stopped before pressing himself against the stone wall to see if he could hear what his father was discussing. He was almost ready to walk away until mentions of Portugal caught his attention. After a few minutes of strained efforts to hear any scrap of information about Mary, he gave up walking towards the gardens.

He stopped at the stone entranced as he watched Lola sitting under a tree reading a book. He smiled as he intently watched her flick through the pages as if looking for something. He decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat softly and sitting across from her. He grinned as she dropped her book in her lap in surprise.

"Sebastian, you scared me. Do you always sneak up on young maidens like that?"

He grinned before shaking his head and bowing elaborately to her. "Just you my lady, and please, how many times have I told you in the past few months to call me Bash?"

Lola bit her lip before meeting his eyes with her own. "A fair few I suppose. I'm just used to calling people by their full name. No nicknames or anything in Scotland."

Bash raised his eyebrow and nodded thoughtfully. "Ah I see." He picked a blade of grass and ran it between his fingers before tossing it away turning his attention back to his companion. "Mentioning of Scotland, any news from Mary?"

He was shocked to see Lola bite her lip and look down before fidgeting with her book. "Um…well….yes."

Bash leaned forward with great interest before speaking softly. "What is it Lola, you can tell me anything, you know that."

Lola cringed before taking a deep breath and glanced around before speaking quietly as if trying to keep a secret. "She misses Francis terribly." She hesitates before taking a deep breath. "She despises Tomas, she hates him and there is nothing we can do. I'm scared he is trying to hurt her or dispose of her because she has been unwell lately." She meets Sebastian's gaze before taking a piece of rough and worn paper out of her book and hands it to him swiftly.

Sebastian glances down and inhales before scanning the writing. He stares back at Lola and grins. "You've been corresponding with Mary through letters?"

Lola nods before launching into an explanation. "She misses France, she misses Francis: I can help her through her pain by giving her news of court, I wa-" she's interrupted by Sebastian's strong voice cutting through her reasoning like pieces of fine silks.

"You thought you could what? Help her by giving her news of Francis's heartache and sadness; giving her false hope of a future with Francis." He almost got up and walked away, but when he seen Lola's regret he decided against it.

Lola shook her head and pointed to the letter in Sebastian's hands. "If you read the latest letter from Mary you will know that she's in a dire situation. She needs away from Tomas and out of Portugal before it's too late to save her from certain death."

Sebastian glanced at the letter and sighed. "Lola, we can't just demand ships and sail to Portugal sweep in and steel the country's new queen. We'd be executed for treason or Tomas may just hold us for ransom and try to forge an unwanted alliance with France."

Lola nodded in agreement, but stopped to glance at the sky. "What if a member Frances' royal family was in Portugal?" She paused hoping that Mary wouldn't kill her for divulging too much information to her lovers' older brother. "What if the heir to the throne were to be with Mary this very second?"

Sebastian stared at Lola in wonder before shaking his head. "No. It is impossible. She can't be. There was no time; they were hardly alone long enough to do anything."

Lola sighed and rolled her eyes before lying and hand gently on his arm. "Bash, come on, think, they went to each other at night when the castle was silent. They must have done that for weeks. Or at least in the last few days Mary was here with us. It's not entirely impossible."

Sebastian shook his head before scrubbing a rough hand over his face. "Bloody hell. The Queen of Scots is going to start a war between France and Portugal, I just know it." He flung himself on the soft blanket Lola brought with her before running his thumb over her hand. "When Francis gets word of this he's going to be tearing at the castle walls to set sail to Mary, I just know it."

Lola furrowed her brow before looking down at Sebastian. "If the king allows him to leave then he will, I'm sure, but I don't think King Henry will allow his only legitimate son to brave the seas for a child that may not even be in existence."

Sebastian shook his head the moment Lola started protesting. "You don't know my brother, Lola. The lengths he would go to, to be with Mary are insurmountable. It won't matter if our father doesn't give him permission. He'll go himself if he has to." He paused before smiling at the woman he had come to admire and care for before closing his eyes. "And do you know who he'll drag with him? Me. Of course I'll try to talk him out of it, but I won't waste my time and energy if I see my persuasion isn't working."

Lola sighed before lying down next to Bash and staring at the bright blue sky, contemplating on what they should do. "I'll go with you, if Francis decides to go. If he even finds out at all. I'm sure he's bound to get wind of it through rumors and such."

Sebastian shook his head before rolling onto his side facing his companion. "No I won't have you going and getting hurt. "Sebastian hesitated before placing his fingertips to Lola's soft cheek. "I don't know if I could handle seeing you in danger, my lady. I know that Mary is your best friend and everything, but she isn't worth your life."

Lola shook her head before covering Bash's hand with her own. "Bash, my brave and caring friend, always looking out for others and the well being of your friends. I like that about you, but you should know where I'm coming from. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to help bring Mary home to France and to Francis where she belongs."

Sebastian looked into Lola's eyes and saw a part of him in her determination to protect those closest to her. He grinned before nodding. "Alright then. I know a determined person when I meet them. I guess for now we wait everything out, but until then we have to figure out whether or not to alert Francis."

**AN: Right, so I wanted to give you all a glimpse into Bash and Lola's relationship (in my world). I loved their scenes together in the show, I just wish that they would build on that instead of the love triangle. I get enough of that on TVD and TO. So some unanswered questions might be left here perhaps, maybe we will get into Francis's head next time or maybe we will find out what the deal is with Portugal and France from the meeting that Bash was clever enough to eavesdrop on. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and it fed your appetite a little bit. Read and Review, until next time!**


End file.
